A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is widely used in such electronic products as notebook computers, flat screen televisions or mobile phones owing to its merits of low radiation, small volume, low energy consumption, etc. A LCD is formed by pixels arranged in the form of a matrix. When a LCD displays, a data drive circuit can latch input display data and clock signals regularly and sequentially, and convert them into analog signals to be input into data lines of a liquid crystal panel, while a gate drive circuit can convert the input clock signals into a voltage for controlling ON/OFF of the pixels through a shift register, and apply said voltage to gate lines of the liquid crystal panel line by line.
In order to further reduce the manufacturing cost for LCD products, the existing gate drive circuit usually adopts the design of GOA (Gate Driver on Array), wherein a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) gate switch circuit is integrated on an array substrate of a display panel so as to form a scan drive for the display panel. Such a gate switch circuit integrated on the array substrate by means of GOA technology is also called a GOA circuit or shift register circuit.
In the prior art, a GOA circuit usually includes a plurality of TFTs. Since some transistors (such as drive transistors) are large in size as compared to other logical transistors, the coupling capacitance of the drive circuit itself is large. When the quantity of electricity in the coupling capacitance of the drive circuit itself is not fully released, the GOA circuit will have a high output noise, thus reducing stability of output of the GOA circuit.